Dancing In The Moonlight
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: AkiMina. It was only a silly school dance, but in the moonlight, anything is possible, especially, when the idea of Marin Karin comes into play, anything is possible...


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong solely to Atlus Entertainment.

Akihiko had been watching Minato from as long as the school dance had been going on and could tell he was less then thrilled with being the go between toy with all the girls of the school

Persona users, people who are able to walk through what is known as Dark Hour, an hour when creatures known as simply as Shadows exist, they know of the power that each Persona holds. Each as powerful as the bond that is created between the User and individual Persona, there is only one thing that the Persona user knew full well that the Persona was capable of, known simple as, Marin Karin. A form of Charm that can be deadly, if used to a particular angle it could make other team members during a fight turn on one another, but this time, it would be used for a different reason .

Akihiko had been watching Minato from as long as the school dance had been going on and could tell he was less then thrilled with being the go between toy with all the girls of the school. Girls were always fawning over Minato, but he never seemed to show any unique or showful interest in them. Compared to Junpei who was both a fool in love and a loser in the game of love as well, each girl he would hope he had within reach of a dance, would find themselves excusing themselves. And yet again, Junpei was sitting alone with that silly plaster grin that 'she'll be back, they all come back' but they never did. By some time of the night, they were all over Minato, who was less then interested. It left him open for others to work their charm or Marin Karin, in a particular ways to get him to dance with them. Unfortunately for such users, it would turned on them, earning Minato yet another badge of dishonor as each girl would leave him with their hand mark against their face. Akihiko just laughed off to himself as he watched the seemingly quiet, and not yet, crestfallen, underclassmen just shake it off to sit alone, but this time; he decided to hide off behind the school to avoid the rest of the dance, friends, and girls in particular.

_Time to see if I can work a little of the old charm over on this one..._

Akihiko slipped out of the school unbeknownst that he was being watching my Mitsuru; she had always had her eye on the same aged, graded classman, but her mind had been other places, keeping an eye out on the clock in case Dark Hour were to fall on the quaint school event. The sound of the GYM door opening and closing went unawares to the attendees as the sounds of the music flittering through the room seemed to block it out.

"…You make it a business to stalk underclassmen, Senpai?" Minato didn't bother with turning to address the apparent awareness that the older classman was standing behind him, "Are you just as bored of the dance as I am?"

Akihiko softly scoffed at it as he kept to himself against the building watching the night catch against Minato's soft, velvet crushed blue hair; it seemed to glow a faint neon blue in the proper night light it would glow a soft hue that made him stand out. Times before when visiting Tartaraus during the Dark Hour, Akihiko had at times noticed the way the faint moonlight would catch against Minato's hair. Many times he had to fight himself from wanting to grab at that hair and just run his fingers through it, become in the endless strands of blue that were hiding behind it some of the partial view of the one of whose head it sat upon.

"Maybe, or maybe its more my business to keep an eye on you under orders from Mitsuru, she's mentioned in passing that you need a little looking after here and there, but who I am to judge or question her words," Akihiko shrugged as the sound of the red blazer sweater that always adorned itself on Akihiko brushed against the coarse cement wall.

Minato's eyes closed at that sound, just hearing that sound made his mind lust and stir within him, Orpheus, Orpheus seemed to become interested in the sound, especially the way Akihiko's own Persona seemed to let her hips sway seductively in a fashion that had her eyes drawling over the top of the collar hiding away her face. Orpheus seemed to softly growl inside of Minato which had Minato almost moaning at the feeling that came next.

Akihiko's hands rested on Minato's shoulders from behind him, "…Can I have a dance with the little Prince of the school…?"

Not much was needed to be said or asked as Minato found himself turning around, to stand before the upperclassman; his enchanting eyes seemed to pull Minato in as he felt the coarse feel of Akihiko's practiced fingers work over his face, pushing away the bit of hair hiding the side of his face.

"…Let's…dance…" Akihiko's lips had found themselves close against Minato's hears, hotly ghosting the words over the ear as soft nip was rendered to them, nearly spilling Orpheus into overdrive.

Orpheus in a matter of speaking, was being overtaken by the Persona inhabited within Akihiko's mind as the caramel golden hair of the Persona seemed to engulf around Orpheus; its hands working down around Orpheus' waist as the creature seemed to emerge out of its hidden collar like state. Enough to caress soft, almost human like lips against Orpheus; leaving Minato open for anything more Akihiko could render upon him as he felt Akihiko's fingers run through his hair, his nose nearly buried in it. His eyes seemed to flutter as he felt the sensation of Akihiko's hot breath blowing against his face as he let the Upperclassmen inhale his scent through his nose. Just hearing the soft, hitching breathing tones coming from Akihiko's each time he drew in a deep inhale of the scent of Minato's hair seemed to just make Minato melt.

"…Ak…ih…iko…sen…p…ai…" Minato moaned the words as they came out in a stuttering tone as his own hands slowly worked up Akihiko's arms.

Akihiko remained blissfully unaware of the younger student's hands running up his arms, running his fingers in under the sleeveless parts of his sweater, but he did react when they moved down in through the front of the sweater, fingers brushing against bumps on his chest. A shuttering, hitched, hissing, moan left out from Akihiko's lips as his focus was pulled away from Minato's scent to the sensation of teaching this younger classman that feeling up the Upperclassmen was punishable. Minato was lost in his own haze of lust as Orpheus was being over consumed by Akihiko's Persona, Orpheus was finding all senses that a Persona could have within its varied mind were all disappearing.

_I can't let this turn out this way…_

Minato pulled away momentarily as with lust, hazed glazed eyes; he managed to focus on Akihiko, "…I think…I will have this dance…Senpai…"

Even staring into one another's eyes, they could see one another's Persona's, charming one another like a snake working its charm over on an innocent prey, innocently enough seducing the other Persona User until there was no gap between them. Minato was the first to act against Akihiko as his hands worked up through the short cropped style of Akihiko's soft to dark gray hair; it was never a color that suited him. Massaging fingertips through it as Minato suckled on Akihiko's lower lip, working his own charm as well as the one of Orpheus over on Akihiko, but like any other upper classmen like personality, Akihiko seemed to overpower Minato, as did his Persona, as it seemed to surge through Akihiko, sending Minato flying onto the floor as Akihiko took his calculating time to move in on Minato. Minato was dazed from a mix of a lust, the power of the Marin Karin working through him from his Persona; making him hunger for something; Minato and Orpheus had tasted something they liked it...and they were going to have it.

"...Cheap shot..."

Minato sat up fast as he pulled his hands down in around the base of Akihiko's neck, sinking them in to gain leverage, Orpheus eyes were burning through Minato's as they were shunned out by Minato closing his eyes to focus all his energy on breathing, breathing in life giving breath as well as the overwhelming and tantalizing scent coming of Akihiko has Orpheus seemed to be clamoring through Minato to get Akihiko's Persona to gain the scent it was giving off, driving the Persona's senses wild which was just pushing Minato to almost grind his hips upwards against Akihiko's. Earning a grunt like moan from the upperclassman and his Persona which had Minato and Orpheus grinning like Cheshire cats

_It's working...Marin Karin is working..._

Orpheus had now gained the upper hand over the seductress Persona that had moments before had been seducing him much like the Persona's User had been seducing his User, time to turn the tables, was the thought on both Persona and User's minds. But the tables were once again turned as Minato seemed to almost whimper at the touch as Akihiko used what upper strength he had to pin Minato's hips into the concrete floor.

"…I guess I won't get that dance now…"Akihiko ground his knees in hard against Minato's hips that just drove the younger classman groan out in almost soft moan as Minato's head lolled to the side, exposing his neck to Akihiko, "…Very inviting you are…not a hint of fighting back, very different from the way you fight at Tartaraus…"

Akihiko leaned in close against Minato's neck, the soft, pink muscle from his mouth lolling and rolling against Minato's pulse point which made a shudder go through Minato while earning a groan from his lips. All Akihiko could do was return the once Cheshire cat-like grin that had been earlier all over Minato's face to Minato as he let his teeth graze in against that same point which only earned him an airy gasping moan. He wanted something more from the Underclassman, at least one little gasp of his name strung through with a moan like a fine seamstresses touch; he wanted it and needed to hear it. Soft lips locked in around it as the teeth grazed at the spot, lifting it up and down which made Minato's fingernails claw into the coarse cement floor as harsh mewls erupted from his lips as Akihiko finally heard what he wanted to hear.

"Akihiko!" Minato's scream, in a way it was, came out in just the way Akihiko was hoping for but it sounded more like a soft whine of him to do it more, "…Akihiko…m-m-more…Do it some more…"

"Shhh…do you want the others to hear you…?" Akihiko softly lapped at the raised mark on Minato's neck, letting his tongue loll over the mark which only earned him more soft moans from Minato; that was the one thing he loved hearing the most.

Minato gave into the talent that came from Akihiko's tongue as Minato's back threatened to arch up as that tongue found itself down in between the small pool that form between the heads of the two collarbones on Minato's chest. A soft hand upon his shoulder was enough to make it stop as the Marin Karin was becoming heavier with each soft lap against Minato's chest, Orpheus was lost to the moment as Orpheus very mind was overtaken by the Persona pulsating through Akihiko; she was following the same patterns that her User was using against Orpheus' User. The night was dragging on as were Akihiko's acts against Minato as Akihiko had worked Minato's shirt open as now and again his eyes drifted upwards to Minato, even as his tongue swirled for the unknown numbers of time around a nipple that had already been hard for a few moments.

"…Better then any dance," Akihiko whispered as he inched his face backwards up to Minato's softly red face as he captured the panting lips in a soft, but harsh kiss, working and massaging Minato's lips over.

Minato was begging for Akihiko to just fill his overwhelming wish that he could feel Akihiko's tongue in his mouth. His own tongue probed at Akihiko's lower lip as Minato seemed to quietly whining for entrance until he was met by something unexpected; Akihiko had known Minato wanted him like this. All senses overload was screaming through Minato's head as he tried to scream to Orpheus that this was not how he had wanted it to turn out, but Orpheus was unresponsive, being senses overloaded himself by Akihiko's Persona. All help from his Persona was refused as Minato screamed in against Akihiko's mouth as felt something shoved in hard between his legs while Akihiko's hips were now rolling down on his owns.

_Shit…he's got me…cocky…son of a bitch…Upperclassmen…_

Within a moment, everything hazed against Minato's gaze as all he knew was he was getting up onto his feet with Akihiko standing nearby watching Minato get up on his feet, "Glad to see I didn't kill you during all of that…you blacked out for a while when you were coming, but it was worth it…" Akihiko was licking at his hand, as a soft Cheshire cat like smirk stayed upon his lips, "…I'm glad you decided to come to the dance…"

"I had to come, most of the female population of the School was begging me to come, I had to come to increase the Social Links with most of them, but I think that was a wash since I spent most of my night being mauled over by most of them…and…" a soft blush came over Minato's face as he walked up to Akihiko as he placed a small peck on Akihiko's non-bandaged cheek, "…and…being out here with you…"

Akihiko stopped licking at his hand as he let it brush under Minato's chin, curling around Minato's chin as Akihiko planted a soft kiss against Minato's lips, "…Same here…"

The night wore on as the music seemed to be fading out into the back of the School Gym, "…Care to dance…Minato?"

"If it's with you…" Minato placed his hand out to place in Akihiko's as let Akihiko take the lead, "…I'm willing to dance…"

Music flittered out around them as Minato rested his head against Akihiko's chest, enjoying the sound of his soft heartbeat as well as the soft slow song that filtered out against the night air as both Users enjoyed the closeness brought by the slow dance; their Persona's were responding to the way their Users were as they seemed to dance with one another…it truly was…the best school dance…ever.


End file.
